Generally, a wireless communication system is being developed to diversely cover a wide range to provide such a communication service as an audio communication service, a data communication service and the like. The wireless communication is a sort of a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). The multiple access system may include one of a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system and any combination thereof.
Machine to Machine (M2M) communications involve the communication (using wired or wireless means, or a combination of both) between two machines without human intervention. The term “M2M communication” is also referred to as “Machine Type Communication (MTC)”, or Device-to-Device (D2D) communication in certain literature. However, for consistency, only the term “M2M communication” is used herein. Some examples of M2M communications are: smart metering (e.g., remote reading of a utility meter), healthcare monitoring (e.g., remote monitoring of a patient's heart rate), agricultural monitoring (e.g., monitoring of a crop condition), fleet management tracking (e.g., monitoring current status of trucks on the road), security surveillance (e.g., automatic, real-time monitoring of a building or complex), billing transactions, inventory management (e.g., through monitoring of Point of Sale (POS) transactions in a supermarket) and the like. M2M communications typically use M2M communications-capable sensors or diagnostic devices (which may perform the metering, monitoring, etc., mentioned earlier) on one end and an M2M user device or receiver on the other end to receive data from the sensor devices and process the data.